


Falling in Love With the Night

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BDSM, Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Erotica, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Fleur De Lis knew there'd be many perks involved when she started dating a member of the nobility. She did not think that one of those perks would be having a seasoned Master to cater to her every perverted desire.Not that she's complaining.Especially when her lover has such a versatile cock.
Relationships: Princess Luna/Fleur De Lis|Fleur Dis Lee (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 6





	Falling in Love With the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fetishes: General BDSM, Light Degrading Language, Collaring, Accurate D/s dynamic.
> 
> Note: This fic includes trans representations with both protagonists, Prince Charon is a FtM Luna and Fleur De Lis is well... Fleur De Lis (but MtF)

Originally written for the 2nd [Quills and Sofa's](https://www.fimfiction.net/group/214527/quills-and-sofas-speedwriting) NSFW Event.

Proofread by [Cynewulf](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/5097/Cynewulf) and [Silent Whisper](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/298671/Silent+Whisper) who were of so much assistance to making sure this project when off without a hitch. A million thank yous to them both.

Cover art used a [vector](https://www.deviantart.com/n0kkun/art/Luna-1-845306572) created by [N0kkun](https://www.deviantart.com/n0kkun), so many thanks for creating that.

* * *

Fleur De Lis was always an early riser compared to her fiancé. This gave her plenty of time to watch as his powerful midnight blue chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He looked so peaceful when he slept, robbed of the indecision and coolness which usually plagued him during the waking hours.

She dipped forwards, planting a tender little kiss upon his cheek, her nose scrunching as she felt the abundant stubble that coated his complexion.

He stirred, mumbling something to himself as he slowly cracked open an eye.

“What time is it?” Prince Charon asked, his rounded snout opening as he let out a potent yawn.

Fleur De Lis glanced at the clock on the wall. “Nearly noon.”

“Fuck,” he murmured. “Why did you get me up so early?”

“Because you’ve been given a week away from the throne and I’ll be damned if we aren’t going to make the most of it,” Fleur De Lis declared.

“Can we possibly make the most of it in a couple of hours?” Charon mumbled, shoving his face into the pillows. “I hear that Trottingham has a fantastic night life.”

Fleur rolled her eyes. “And it has an even more stunning daytime culture.”

Prince Charon made some muffled comments that were lost to the embrace of the pillows, coming out as little more than a string of incoherent syllables.

Fleur frowned and pondered what exactly she could do to remedy this situation. Then a fun little idea came to life, fostered in the back of her mind, something she knew would work from her prior experience trying to awake the bratty little prince.

She lifted the quilt and slid underneath, staying close to his body as she did so, ensuring he could feel her presence. Slowly, she peppered little kisses along his side.

“You’re insatiable,” Charon murmured.

Fleur chuckled, dipping a little lower. “I mean… isn’t that the reason you love me?”

“One of many,” he responded, his voice hinting at the smile he likely bore.

Fleur came to a stop at his flank. His regal cutie mark glowed slightly under the darkness of the blanket, much like the actual stars in the night sky. She peppered it with little kisses, nipping at him, as she dipped a hoof under his tail, resting it upon his pussy.

A little masculine grumble rumbled forth from the Prince.

Slowly, Fleur circled her hoof, stroking at Charon’s lips as she continued her little trail of kisses along his booty. She didn’t stop until her muzzle was directly behind him, hovering just above the spot where her hoof was stimulating him.

After a few more, tight little circles, she drew her hoof downwards, very carefully gliding the tip of it across the little nub of flesh that was his cock. She stroked it tenderly, trailing the little distance with such eager enthusiasm. It was easy to get lost in the moment, enjoying the sound of her lover’s moans filling the room with such unrestrained glee.

Fleur dipped forwards, finding that she’d denied his lips the stimulation they so obviously deserved. Her kisses started tender before she paused and pressed her tongue between his folds. She gave his sex a few tender lapping motions and, once they started to glisten, took this as an invitation to press her tongue deep into his tight little hole.

All the while her hoof continued to jostle his cock back and forth, playing around with it, using just the right amount of vigour to keep him going. She was experienced with Charon’s needs, knowing the proper amount of incentive to give him without pushing him into the realm of overstimulation and discomfort.

Her ears perked up, listening eagerly to her lover’s abundant moans. As her tongue swirled around within him, she set her tempo and pace to his masculine little growls and grumbles, knowing just the right rhythm to maintain in order to keep those adorable little noises alive and well.

Charon sparked his horn and soon a light formed behind Fleur. And a moment later, a fresh pressure afflicted her own nethers, stroking away eagerly at her folds. She took the chance to mimic his gestures, pressing deeper as his spell did so, and swirling around rapidly when he fed his own magic with even more potency and vigour.

Soon Charon’s folds were sopping wet with such a liberal ration of juices coating them, the smell of depravity heavy in the air. The two of them were both huffing and puffing, moaning to their heart’s content as they attended to each other with such ease and familiarity.

There were no mistakes between them, no bouts of overstimulation or discomfort. There was just a raw sexual knowledge that brought Fleur so quickly to the edge of her own pleasure. She attempted to ignore her needs, creasing her brow as she lapped away with such hunger at Charon, dedicating herself to him and his pleasure.

For a moment she drew back, only so she could take his cock between her lips, suckling upon that tense little bundle of nerves This did exactly what she wanted; it caused Charon to shudder, a far more pronounced series of masculine noises bubbling forth. She enjoyed controlling them, suckling and probing at the little nub to make him sing.

With nothing more than her tongue and lips, she could control this Equestrian Prince and make him do as she desired.

His magic grew more sporadic and frenzied, its quality devolving as she brought him ever closer to climax.

Fleur grinded back against the spell that remained, instinctively allowing herself to sate her desires in tandem with his own.

She drew away from his cock and returned to his soaking wet lips, pressing her muzzle tightly against them and lapping away without a care in the world. She savoured the taste of his perversion, allowing it to soak into her taste buds as she eagerly sampled his essence.

As she grew more volatile and rougher with her tongue work, the spell that afflicted her began to flicker out. The Prince’s ability to maintain it faded as his own pleasure rapidly approached climax, clouding his connection to the ether. This late into affairs, the spell against her crotch was barely even a factor, her oral so potent that she had reduced the Prince’s mana to a mere shadow of its former self. A token, a whiff of pleasure to prove he could reciprocate.

“Cum for me,” Fleur whispered.

Charon grunted and Fleur could feel his hoof rest against the back of her head through the quilt. He stroked at her mane; the sensation muted but comforting.

It took maybe a moment or two longer before Charon’s back arched, jerking away from the sheets as a potent shudder overtook him. His orgasm came swiftly and violently, spilling out upon Fleur’s tongue and soaking into her taste buds. She proved to be an obedient and loyal partner, guzzling down every droplet of her fiancé’s cum.

When he had finally worked through it, after a few long moments, he fell back against the sheets, cooing softly as Fleur delivered one final kiss to his swollen lips.

She then drew away and climbed back up, popping out from under the quilt and offering him a coy little smile.

“Well?” she asked. “Was that enough to wake you up?”

Charon snorted and closed his eyes, letting out a potent yawn. “Maybe after a cup of coffee but… it was a good start.”

He leaned to the side and planted a kiss upon her fluid-drenched cheek, smiling softly as he drew away.

“I’m glad we finally got a week away from Canterlot,” he said, slowly forcing himself out of bed, lest the allure of sleep overtake him.

His body creaked and cracked as he got up. His wings ruffled slightly as he stepped onto the floor and made his way towards the room’s telephone.

The best part of being a member of Canterlot high society, and the soon-to-be wife of a Prince, was that you were always given the penthouse suite and all of the room service that you could safely hide away under the nebulous title of _‘discretionary funding’_.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Charon asked, looking back at her as he picked up the menu.

Fleur De Lis shuffled out of bed, cracking her neck as she went for their suitcases. “Chocolate chip and banana pancakes, a mimosa, and whatever custom coffee is closest to five bits.”

“We’re in a five-star hotel, babe,” Charon said, reading the menu.

Fleur nodded as she used her magic to pull out her toilette kit. “Fair, fair, so make it whatever coffee is around seven bits.”

“That’d be a cappuccino. Is that fine?”

“Perfect.” She yawned and made her way towards the bathroom. “And ask them to bring it up with some brown sugar, if you would.”

Since it was the penthouse suite, there was a fully decked out bathroom with a jacuzzi style bathtub in the centre.

For now, however, she focused on cleaning away the cum that still stained the fur around her muzzle, giving her face a quick wash in the sink.

In the background she could hear Charon on the phone ordering her requested meal and also getting himself some toast, eggs, and black coffee. Such a spartan breakfast but she had learned long ago that her future husband was a surprisingly simple stallion for a royal.

He thanked the hotel staff member then noisily moved over to their suitcases, rifling through them and pulling out some of his own stuff.

Fleur quickly finished, humming to herself as she returned to the main hotel room.

Charon was seated on the sofa, holding two items in his magic. One was a strap-on harness, though missing his erection, and the other, a collar.

The collar was a very stunning piece crafted from a dark twilight coloured material with an ivory crescent moon hanging from an obsidian ring in the front.

“Someone is feeling frisky,” Fleur murmured, now putting a bit of swing into her step as she approached. “Up for round two?”

“I figured that room service is going to be a bit busy so… we might as well pass the time until they arrive,” he said.

Fleur nodded and used her magic to pull her hair out of the way. “I think that sounds like an excellent idea, my love.”

Charon came over, stopping once he was right in front of her. There was something about him when he was about to collar her; a certain energy that she just adored. He towered over her, bearing this expression that was content, eager, excitable, and domineering all in one. It was both adorable and intimidating, reminding Fleur of her place while also proving why she loved this stallion so much.

He carefully coiled the collar around her neck, gently clasping it closed in the back. There was a twinkle in his eye as he formed a thin magical plug, wedging it between the collar and her throat, ensuring that he hadn’t made the accessory too tight or too loose. There was a lot of ceremony and familiarity to this action, though it still made Fleur excited, her tail flickering behind her.

“Who do you belong to?” Charon asked, using his magic to tug on the ring, forcing her gaze toward the floor.

It wasn’t proper for a sub to make eye contact with their better.

Fleur shivered. “To you, Master Charon.”

He reached up with a hoof, stroking her messy bedhead. “And what will you do for me?”

“Whatever you see fit,” she replied. “Whatever you desire of me.”

He nodded. “You are mine, Fleur De Lis, and while I may do whatever I please with you, I am also responsible for your safety, enjoyment, and well-being. And as such, I thank you for putting this much trust in me.”

This last point was punctuated by him leaning forwards and kissing her forehead.

“Do you remember your safewords?” he asked.

She nodded. “Wouldn’t forget them in a million years.”

He chuckled, taking a step back. “You say that but let me tell you, memories do get very fuzzy over such extensive periods of time.” He motioned towards one of his suitcases. “How about we begin with you helping me select which cock I will be using.”

Fleur smirked and followed him, looking at the selection that was presented inside.

Their arsenal back at the palace was far more extensive, with many options to choose from. On the road, however, they had only seen fit to pack five.

The first and second options were traditional pony erections. One was a standard purple, the other a more complex assortment of dark blues with black splotches, more closely resembling her Master’s rich coat. The splotched one was a little larger and the tip was also unflared, instead of the girthy flare on the solid purple one.

The third was a bulging dragon’s girth with a speared tip that thickened the further down the erection a pony went. There were many ridges and groves marked along the silicon flesh, offering all sorts of tantalizing and exciting possibilities to play around with and exploit. Fleur knew from experience that this was an excellent anal toy. Her tight little hole molded around it so excellently whenever they used it, and the size was just large enough that the tip tickled her prostate, even if hormones had shrunken it.

The fourth was a mighty gryphon cock with a hefty bulge at the base. Charon told her he had designed it after a gryphon noble he’d had a romantic affair with over a thousand years ago. His past fling must’ve been quite endowed as this was easily the largest of their toys with a powerful knot at the base that was more than adequate at stretching either of her tight little holes.

The final cock was the most interesting of them all. It was a canine’s erection, a little stouter than its counterparts but with a considerable girth and mass to it, especially around the knot which was the centrepiece of its design. The coolest part, by a long shot, was the tube at the base which connected to a bulb. If given a squeeze the knot would inflate and expand considerably, growing much thicker than any of the other toys. It would stay like that until the release valve was turned.

Fleur hummed and hawed as she looked at the collection, knowing that Charon was watching her. She finally settled upon the canine erection, pointing at it.

“Good choice,” Charon cooed as he levitated it towards the rig, affixing it to an intricate series of rings and straps that would hold it in place.

He then stepped into the rig, pulling it tightly against his loins and affixing the straps so it was securely in place. The colour of the rig matched his fur spectacularly, blending in nicely if you ignored the two straps that covered his cutie mark.

“How do I look?” he asked.

Fleur smirked and stepped towards him, circling around him so she could appreciate him from every angle. He really was quite the stallion: tall, powerful, brooding, with a lingering domineering essence just waiting to come forth.

She drew in a breath through her nose, revelling in his scent, a little lingering sweat upon his hide really helping to set off all those wonderful feral vibes in the back of her mind. This was a stallion meant to breed her like the whore she was. A stallion who would pump his seed deep inside of her.

Her tail flickered out, brushing against his side as she did her first lap around him, watching as he seemed to tense. He was the dominant and yet she still controlled him with such ease. It was all too much fun for her.

“You look as handsome and strapping as ever,” Fleur commented. “Like the pony I fell in love with.”

She dipped under him, kissing the side of his cock and drawing a trail of little kisses up towards the oddly shaped tip.

He chuckled. “I’ve changed a little bit since then…”

“I don’t know about that,” she said, “you’ve always been tall, dark, brooding, and handsome in my opinion.”

She playfully nipped at Charon’s erection. But before she could take it into her mouth, his magic tugged at the back of her collar, holding her at bay.

“While I normally appreciate the full performance,” Charon said. “We do have to sort this out before our room service arrives.”

“Fair enough,” Fleur murmured, allowing him to draw her away.

His grip remained upon the collar as he led her towards the bed, making sure to tug occasionally in order to ensure her balance was never perfect. She stumbled along, not able to quite match his longer strides.

Thankfully, the distance to their bed was relatively short and he pulled her upon it without question, leaving her haunches hanging over the edge.

Charon took position behind her, mounting her and huffing. The warm burst of air coiled at her ear, caressing it as he took position, lining himself up with her hole.

His magic reached out and grabbed a bottle of lube, dripping it onto his erection before coating a bundle of magic in it. He eased this magical little probe between Fleur’s lips, pumping it at a steady pace and spreading its slickness around inside of her.

The sensation was pleasant, easing forth a moan as it made her want his cock even more. The magic was nice but the real deal would feel so much better when it was inside of her.

“Do you want it?” he asked, leaning forwards so he was right beside her ear.

Fleur nodded quickly. “Yes please.”

He chuckled softly. “Then beg for it.”

“You’re the worst,” Fleur whined.

Charon growled. “Believe me, I could do so much worse to you, you absolutely miserable whore.”

Fleur shivered softly, whimpering to herself. She felt him follow this up by taking her ear between his teeth. He bit down softly and this got a tortured mew from her.

“Please Sir,” Fleur whimpered. “Please fuck me like… like… a person of low rapport.”

Charon snorted. “And what’s the word for that?”

Fleur whined. “Please…”

“Say it or you won’t get my cock,” He glanced at the door. “The clock is ticking, my pet.”

“Please fuck me like a whore,” Fleur whispered.

Charon drew his hoof back and brought it down roughly, clapping it against Fleur’s hide. “Louder!”

Fleur gasped, letting out a wonderfully distressed sound. “Please fuck me like a whore!”

Her complexion burned red as the words broke free, trailing upon the air.

Had she really just debased herself like that?

Charon grinned, finally brushing the tip of his cock between Fleur’s folds. He inched forwards, pressing into her slowly, allowing her lips to part and cradle his pride.

“Good girl,” he whispered.

He started at a leisurely pace, pressing a couple inches into her before drawing back and bucking forwards again, adding another inch or so in terms of depth.

Fleur mewed contently, moaning as she felt her walls hold him tight. His cock felt like it belonged in her.

He reached forwards with a hoof, brushing her mane with it, before settling it upon her shoulder. He used this for leverage, holding her steady as his pace grew a bit more vigorous. By this point his entire girth had slipped between her folds and now he was gently thrusting away, still maintaining a lazy and casual pace.

“Is that okay?” he asked, grunting as he slammed forwards with a bit more _oomph_ than before.

Fleur gasped, tensing as she could feeling his entire length stretch her. “Yes, Master.”

“Want me to go harder?” he asked.

She nodded but found that she wasn’t able to respond verbally.

Charon grabbed her mane and started to coil her soft pink locks around his hoof. He increased his tempo, grunting as he started to labour himself with each thrust.

Fleur moaned quite liberally, grinding back against him, desperate for every inch she could possibly get. Her back arched and a hungry fire smoldered in her gullet, begging for fuel and permission to let loose.

She kept it at bay for now, knowing how much grander that sensation could really be. How much sweeter it’d get when it was rightfully earned.

Charon yanked back on her mane sharply and forced her face away from the sheets. She hissed and let out a ragged gasp, feeling her back strain as Charon tugged roughly upon her locks.

He pounded into her at this point, defiling her with such barbaric efficiency. She loved every moment of it, of course, loving the sensation of him hammering his cock into her, each thrust crackling with an orgasmic energy that ebbed through every muscle and bone.

She could feel herself riding the edge of euphoria, dancing on the precipice of pleasure. The foreplay had really warmed her to such frantic activities.

“I’m close,” Fleur whispered, biting her lip.

Charon grunted, increasing the tension upon her mane and forcing another note of agony from her lips. He growled as he hammered into her with such raw and animalistic intensity, ravaging her if she were nothing more than a fleshlight designed for his amusement.

Soon the clapping of hips, the belching of fluids, and the orchestra of pleasured chirps from the duo filled the room. The air was heavy with the scents and tastes of utter depravity, the presence of sex overwhelming, tantalizing all senses.

Fleur could smell the crudeness, taste the vileness, hear it with each huff, and feel it deep within her. Only the sights of fornication eluded her, her world dominated by the wall in front of her and not her Master’s beautiful face.

“Then cum for me,” Charon grunt, “Cum for your Master.”

Fleur didn’t need to be asked twice. She gasped and came, hard, her walls clenching around his erection.

Charon grunted for effect, hilting inside of her as he drew forth the toy’s air pump and started to inflate its knot.

Fleur quivered as she felt herself so expertly stretched, her walls cradling the rather impressive bulge.

They stayed like that for a moment, locked together. Charon attempt to draw away but the newly enlarged knot made this impossible.

“Mmm looks like I’m stuck inside of you,” Charon said, flopping on top of her and pinning her to the sheets.

Fleur smirked, letting out a pent-up breath. “I suppose you are.”

Charon wiggled his hips back and forth, teasing her worn hole as he did so.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Charon sighed.

“Just leave it by the door!” he called.

He then hummed to himself.

“ _Huh_ …” he murmured.

Fleur gulped. She knew that _huh_ , that as the kind of _huh_ that came on the heels of a not so good discovery.

“What is it?” Fleur asked.

Charon chuckled. “Well uh… you see… it looks like the release value got damaged during the flight here and…”

“Oh no…”

“...I can’t seem to turn it...”

She could feel a certain panicked energy wafting off of Charon as he attempted to twist or fidget with whatever mechanism he was talking about, grunting as he did so. He then laughed, far more nervously than before. “So, about those plans you had for today…”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/rcy6z4x) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
